Don't Label Me
by Queen-sama
Summary: Hinata just became a freshman in high school, and she doesn't want to be noticed. Her odd habits don't make it very easy though. Many people want to know more about her. Hinata takes an interest in Sasori, and falls for his artistic abilities. Now Sasori is stuck teaching the weirdest girl in school about art. High school is not easy, but it can be fun with friends,jokes,and love.
1. Chapter 1

This is high school. Everyone is labeled. Whether your a nerd, a popular kid, an emo, skater boy, jock, and the list just goes on. Hinata who was 14 didn't want to be any of that. She wanted to keep a low profile. Hinata doesn't stutter anymore, but her shy personality stood. It was also because she simply stopped caring of what people thought of her because she thought being herself was better than putting up a front.

Hinata was considered pretty plain, she always wore jeans, and t-shirts. Most girls her age would wear skirts, makeup,curl their hair, and wear brand name clothes. Hinata's hair just barely passed her shoulders, and she never stood out much with the boys. The only thing that stood out about her was her large pupiless eyes, the color of lavender. Even her high school introduction was rather uniteresting.

" Hello my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I don't have any interest in particular, but I really love the rain. Please take care of me this year," Hinata said softly. This was her high school introduction. This'll give everyone a first impression on her, and Hinata just didn't want to be noticed and thats why her introduction was so brief.

Iruka sensei said," That was a very short introduction. Is there anything else you would like to mention?" Hinata's father has donated a large sum of money to the school, and the only thing he wants is for his daughter to be in a happy,safe envirement. Iruka, being her homeroom teacher thought that she would need some friends to keep her company and make her school life more enjoyable.

Hinata thought for a moment wondering if there was anything else she liked and answered," Yes, I also enjoy art and rock music."

Iruka smiled and said," Thats nice, Kiba Inuzaki. Can you introduce yourself next?"

Kiba stood up and said,"Hai! My name is Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru!" He showed a small, white dog to everybody and than continued," I'm 15 years old. I play many sports like, basketball, soccer, and football. I guess my weak points are almost all school subjects." Kiba laughed sheepishly than he added," I hope I can be friends with everyone!"

Hinata thought _' He seems like a difficult person to deal with, but his dog sure is cute'_

Iruka sensei said," K-Kiba, you can't bring your dog to school because this is a place to learn! " Kiba looked like he didn't get it, and everyone in the class started laughing ," I mean you have to keep him home. Dogs don't belong at school."

Kiba answered," Oh well I have a note, saying that Akamaru can come to school because nobody is home to take care of him. I even asked the principal if I could take care of him. "

Iruka though,_' What the heck is our principal thinking? She must have been drunk when she gave him her permission.'_

The poor sensei said," Okay, Whatever. Lets continue the introductions. Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke got up to give his introduction.

Many of the girls in class made comments like " Wow! He's so cute!"

" Let's make a fanclub for him!"

" Thats a totally awesome idea! Like, I could be the president."

A vein popped out on Sasuke's forehead and he quickly said," I hate fangirls"

" O.M.G. he even looks hot when he's mad!"

While all the girls were swooning over Sasuke, Hinata just dazed off most of the time. Hinata looked out the window most of the time, staring at the clouds. Kiba was talking to as many people in his class as possible, while Hinata did the total opposite. Kiba wondered _'Why doesn't that girl with the weird eyes talk to anybody?'_

Iruka said," Sasori, can you introduce yourself next?"

Sasori didn't even bother standing up to tell the class about himself," My name is Sasori. Nice to meet you"

"Anything else you want to add?"

"Nope"

Iruka thought _' It seems like an interesting year is ahead of us. I hope my students don't cause too many problems for me'_

Two more periods passed without anything interesting. Hinata's favorite subject was next.

" Hello! My name is Deidara. Welcome to my very special art class,un!," Deidara greeted his students happily. _' Now lets see who actually dedicates themselves to art. Anybody who's here for an easy A will regret it._'Deidara thought with a small smirk on his face_. _" I want all of you to grab a partner, and draw a self portrait of them. This is a great chance for you guys to intereact with different people. It could be a painting of them posing in another famous piece of art, or just a plain picture of their face"

Hinata watched as everyone quickly went to choose there partners, but she looked down, just waiting to be with whoever else didn't have a partner. Hinata knew there was an even number of people in this class, so she wasn't worried about being left out. Deidara watched Hinata, staring at her for a few moments, knowing exactly who her partner should be. He called out to his young pupil," Miss sitting in the front, can you please come over here for a minute,un?" Hinata got out of her desk and walked towards Deidara's desk.

" Sensei, do you need anything," she asked quietly.

" Actually I do. I want you to pair up with my nephew, Sasori." She looked at him curiously and said," He wasn't going to find a partner any time soon. He was just waiting to get paired up with you anyway." Hinata looked at Sasori. He had beautiful eyes, a pale face, and red hair, and he was quite tall. Hinata came to an conclusion. He was handsome and Hinata herself was only 5'1 so Sasori was about 5'9.

" Okay. I got it"

" I wish all my students were as cooperative as you Hinata-chan" he gave her a playfull smile.

Hinata got up and tapped Sasori on the shoulder lightly until he noticed her. Sasori looked up at her. " We're the last ones and your uncle wanted me to be partnered up with you."

Sasori looked at her quizzinly," My uncle? Meddling jerk okay so lets get this over with. You'll draw me first, okay? Whats your name again?"

"...Its Hinata Hyuuga," she said shyly not really sure if he was being rude.

Hinata nodded her head once to show Sasori that she'll paint him first. Sasori sat down on a chair with a lazy expression and Hinata began thinking and inspiration hit her. Sasori thought_ ' Her eyes are really intense. Does this girl have pupils?' _Hinata occasionally looked up to see his facial features. She walked up to him suddenly and stared at his face closely to his shock.

Sasori needed to ask this," Can you not...do whatever your doing?"

" Can't. I'm looking at your face for details."

" Ah I get it, "After a couple of minutes Sasori said," You smell sweet..."

Hinata blushed a little and explained," I snuck a cupcake last period becasue science makes me hungry especially since we were studying the ingredients in food."

Sasori gave her a strange look but it quickly changed into a smile," Well okay" Hinata sat back down and continued her painting.

Within 10 minutes, Hinata finished her picture. " I finished it." Hinata smiled a little bit at her creation and Sasori walked up to her to see what she drew_ ' Her smile is pretty'_ When Hinata showed him her picture Sasori looked a little amazed. It was a picture of Sasori holding a red umbrella in the rain, and there was a black cat walking besides him.

" Its a picture of me in a rainy atmosphere," Sasori mused. "Its good, I like it. Now sit down so, I can paint you." Sasori already knew what to draw after seeing that smile.

Hinata said," Yeah, I drew you in the rain because your a little gloomy."

Sasori replied with a vein popping out of his forehead," Oh, so I guess you want me to paint you looking like Medusa?" he said not really meaning it.

"What? No!"

"Too bad"

Hinata tried to grab the paint Sasori was about to use but Sasori held it up high so she wouldn't be able to reach, Deidara suddenly asked," Are you guys working over there?"

Sasori sighed and replied," Yes, uncle"

Hinata with her eyebrows furrowed said ," My picture is more than good by the way."

Sasori laughed," I just want to get this finished as soon as possible. You won't think that after you see my picture because I'm pretty skilled when it comes to painting, and making puppets."

Hinata thought that Sasori meant he wanted to stop working with her, and get this over with. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down a bit dissapointed. Sasori's hands were quick, yet careful, and the way he moved his hand fluently was beautiful. _' He's better than me, in fact he already has the skills of a professional, its like we're on a totally different level. He doesn't even need to sketch anything out because all his movements are precise'_ In a mere 6 minutes, he was done and showed her his masterpiece. Sasori asked," Do you like it?"

Hinata was holding her breath because the picture was absolutely breath taking. It was her posing as the Mona Lisa. a small smile graced her face. She looked dignified, yet cute. and Sasori got all her features right, and the eyes looked especially nice because there were many colors mixed in her eyes, but the colors complimented each other. Not one thing was wrong with the picture, not that she could see anyway. " Its...Its absolutely brilliant. Its perfect, and its much better than my picture because I feel like its almost...alive."

Sasori smiled smuggly and said confidently," Well this is nothing, compared to what I could draw if I had the time."

Hinata grabbed both of Sasori's hands firmly and looking directly at him she said," Teach me how to draw like you"

Sasori averted his eyes and said,"No"

"Please?"

"No"

Sasori stepped back trying to gain some distance between them , but it was no use because she took a step forward. Plus he didn't want to teach her, it was way too much work and she's was just plain strange. Sure he wasn't in any clubs, but than he got a glimpse of Hinata's sparkling eyes. _ ' Her eyes look like they're sparkling. Oh God must not look into this strange girl's eyes.' _Sasori accidently looked into her eyes for a second and saw how hopeful she looked. " I'll teach you if you stop looking at my like that because you reek of desperation ,and I feel like your staring right at my soul. "

Hinata smiled again," I get that a lot. Hyuuga eyes do that to you and maybe I really can see your soul. By the way sensei I love your eyes too. They look melancholic, and pretty. You know what they say! The eyes are the window to the soul"

Sasori didn't know if that was a compliment or not," Thank you..."

" So when are you going to teach me sensei?"

Sasori scratched the back of his head," Stop calling me sensei. Sasori is good enough,okay? And we're going to your house tomorrow. After school got it?"

" Loud and clear!" She said happily.

Deidara interrupted them," Class this is how art is suppose to look like." Deidara held up Hinata's and Sasori's paintings. " These two set the bar pretty high, so some of your portraits may need a little more work. I am looking at you Kiba."

Kiba resented that, " Hey my picture looks good, right Shino?" Kiba's partner Shino didn't want to hurt his friend's feeling so he just remained silent.

Deidara answered," Well its not terrible, but its not very good either. Mr. Inuzaki did you notice there are many spects of white in your picture? The colors you chose don't compliment each other too. Shino, your picture is very good too. It has a very different style compared to others because you only used dark colors."

Kida said," Well Shino covers his face, so how am I suppose to know what's behind that bulky jacket!"

Kiba sighed," Hai sensei."

Shino replied," Thank you."

After class just ended, Sakura came up to Hinata and said," I like your picture, especially the way you painted the eyes." Sakura gave Hinata a huge, shining smile." Lets be friends, ne? Give me your number so, we can text."

Hinata did have a cellphone, but didn't use it too much.

This was a pretty sudden proposal, and Hinata wish she had more time to think up a response. Hinata was pondering this for a second. _I should have a couple of friends because father said it would be better if I were more social._ Sakura seemed loud, but nice enough. Hinata replied," Thank you Sakura, and I'd like to be friends." Hinata scribbled her number on a piece of paper while Sakura inputed her number in Hinata's phone. Sakura shook Hinata's hand as a sign of friendship and they walked together to their next class.

Sakura walked past Sasuke and whispered to Hinata," This is a secret, but Sasuke is my boyfriend."

Hinata wondered _' If it was a secret than why was Sakura telling me this?'_

Even this surprised Hinata, Sasuke the most popular freshman in school was dating Sakura? Not that there was anything wrong with Sakura, but she just didn't seem like the type of girl Sasuke would go for. Sakura was the brain of the class, she was intelligent but could be a total airhead at times.

Hinata said," Wow there must be a lot of girls that are jealous of you."

Sakura said nervously," Yeah he's really kind and I thought I was dreaming when he confessed to me last month when we bumped into each other at the carnival. We went to school for a few years together. W-Well he wanted to keep it a secret that we were dating for some reason so please don't tell anyone okay Hina-chan? I told you this because you just seem like a person I could trust."

Hinata answered back," Don't worry I won't."

* * *

At lunch Hinata went outside to find a tree she could sit under, she sat under a shady tree and started eating her bento box. A boy with a pointy pony tail pointed out," This is my spot"

Hinata answered back confused," Excuse me?"

" Well I eat here and look up at clouds. I came here everyday in the 8th grade,too. Its troublesome to eat in a loud lunch room everyday. Its stuffy in there, and the food isn't even good. So, can you make some room for me?"

Hinata said," Sure...my name's Hinata by the way." Shikamaru went to sit down next to Hinata.

Shikamaru yawned and replied " I know, we're in the same math class. I remember everyone's name. My name is Shikamaru Nara if you didn't know that already. I'm captain of the chess team, and quarterback for the football team. I was forced by the principal to play football cause I'm a "genius"

" You must be pretty smart than...," Hinata said with a slight amazement in her voice.

He yawned again and lied down on the grass," Yeah I guess you could say that, well I do have an IQ of 200"

Hinata said," It's kinda cool that you can say that without sounding boastful. You say the lunch in the cafeteria taste bad and you don't seem like the type to carry around a pink bento box. Do you have a girlfriend that makes them for you?"

Shikamaru was impressed by her deduction," Yeah her name is Temari. She's one troublesome girl, but I like her anyway. I'll introduce you to her sometime. She's skipping school today though, but she gave me this bento box when I passed by her house this morning. I tell her she can get into some serious trouble that way, but she tends to ignore me sometimes." Shikamaru wondered why Hinata was sitting here. " So, why are you here eating alone?"

"I'm not alone if your here." She answered smartly. " If you must know, I'm just not into followng a crowd, and I probably wouldn't have been able to find a table I could sit at."

" Hm I guess that makes sense. " They ate in a comfortable silence while looking up at the sky.

Hinata said suddenly," I hope it rains today."

" It probably will."

Shikamaru was the first to leave," I'll see you here again tomorrow right?" Hinata answered by giving Shikamaru a thumbs up.

* * *

School was over and to Hinata's delight, it was raining. Hinata had an umbrella, but figured the rain would feel great. Hinata was about to leave until, she saw a blonde haired girl looking distressed. The girl was model beautiful, and she had a great figure,also long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, she was much taller than Hinata, and she had dazzling,clear blue eyes. " Oh no what am I going to do about my hair? I forgot my umbrella, too", she said dramatically.

Hinata sighed and walked up to her," My name is Hinata, you need an umbrella right?"

" Yeah", the girl made a sniffling sound. " My name is Ino Yamanaka."

Hinata dug into her bag and pulled out an umbrella," Here, you can use this if you want. You don't need to return it because its not worth much anyway."

Ino's face was lit up with a smile," Thank you! I'll pay you back some other time!"

" No, you don't need to do that," Hinata said softly and ran right into the rain.

_' She's cool, and kind of adorable in her own way...'_

One of Ino's boyfriend asked," You ready to go hun?"

Ino said boredly," Yeah, whatever. By the way I'm breaking up with you."

The guy asked, " Wait, why? I thought we really hit it off babe."

Ino knew this guy was kinda clingy and she doesn't remember why she agreed to go out with him anyway," Because I think...you deserve someone better than me. I mean I can be such a drama queen, and I recently got out of a messy relationship and realized I'm not ready to be in another one. Soooo bye! " This was all a lie, so Ino ran off before the pitiful guy could say anything else.

Hinata was basically skipping in the rain, with a happy smile on her face. She was listening to her favorite song, while wearing water-proof earbuds. Some people gave her strange looks, but Hinata just ignored them.

Kiba was walking home with a crowd of kids from his class because he's already made many friends.

Karin,the red head, whispered," Look its Hinata, what the heck is she doing?"

Sasuke not reallt amused said ," Hn" and glanced at Hinata before turning away.

Naruto said happily," Whatever it is, it sure looks fun!" Naruto told Sakura to hold his umbrella, and he ran out into the rain. " Aye! This feels good!" Naruto cupped his hands and gathered enough water to splash Kiba. " Oi! Kiba come out and feel the rain! Are you afraid of water, or what?"

Kiba laughed," I'm not catching a cold tomorrow dobe." _' Hinata Hyuuga sure is something else.'_

Hinata got home to get scolded by her father Hiashi. Hiashi asked," Geez Hinata try not to run around in the rain." He handed her a dry towel. ," By the way, did you make any new friends today? Neji said he made quite a few."

Neji said," She probably did, A red head in art class is coming over tomorrow." Neji heard from his annoying art teacher.

Hanabi piped in," Awesome. She's better at making friends than I thought. Well I became friends with Konohamaru today."

Hiashi asked with an eyebrow raised," He better not be your boyfriend"

"He's not...yet anyways"

Hinata was thinking and remembered what happened today and than said," I might have made a few friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Friday, and Hinata woke up from the sound of birds chirping. She stuck her head back into her blankets, but one of the maids came up and dragged her out of bed.

Hinata groaned," Five more minutes please."

The maid said," Sorry Miss, but your breakfast will get cold and you don't want to be late."

Hinata surrendered and changed into a plain black t-shirt and surprisingly a pink and black knee-length skirt. It was probably the only skirt she owned, and she rarely wore it. _' It'd be a waste if I don't wear it at least once this year.' _Another reason why she's wearing the skirt early in the year is because she didn't want to be questioned about it later on_._Hinata went into the kitchen and greeted her family members.

"Good morning nee-san, you sure look nice today" Hanabi greeted. " Is your friend coming over today?"

Hinata still feeling tired mumbled," Morning and thanks Hanabi" while chewing on a piece of bacon. Hinata just remembered_ ' Oh yeah Sasori is coming over to help me' _" Yeah probably around 2:30."

Hiashi took a sip of his coffee and said," Thats nice. Its about time you leave for school though."

Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi scrambled into the limo that takes them to school everyday. The limo has a television, and a small hot tub in it, someone might as well live in it because the seats were so comfy it could be used as a bed. They parked a block away from the school, too be less noticed. Hanabi went to a nearby elementary school and was dropped off first. When they were there Neji woke Hinata up because she fell asleep.

* * *

Hinata sat in her usual seat for homeroom, reading a difficult book. Ino was texting and Sakura was talking to Sasuke casually. She heard someone reapeatedly sneazing so, she turned around slightly to see who was doing it.

Kiba laughed at Naruto," I knew you would've caught a cold after running aroung in the rain. I thought idiots didn't catch colds though. " Hinata was thinking _' In the rain?'_

Naruto sneazed once again," Than I guess your an idiot. It wasn't my fault! It looked really fun, and it felt awesome. So, I have no regrets and don't call me an idiot, moron."

Akamaru barked and Kiba said," You better shut up, unless you want to be sent to the hospital"

" Oh yeah? I'd look to see you try! You can't touch me fool! I got mad ninja skills!," Naruto said while holding up an origami ninja star.

Hinata interrupted the arguement by saying," I-I have some medicine if your feeling sick. "

Naruto perked up," Really? Your the best Hinata!" Almost everyone in the freshman year knew Hinata's name. Naruto gave Hinata a light hug. Hinata blushed a little, but returned the hug and handed him the medicine. " Why don't you hang out with Kiba and me later?"

Kiba was sulking that Hinata was being nice to Naruto, but wasn't paying any attention to him. _' Darn maybe I should have caught a cold ,too'_

" Oh sorry, but I have plans today," Hinata said softly.

Naruto looked dissapointed," Aw okay, maybe some other time."

Kiba wondered who she had plans with.

Math passed by quickly, Hinata was being questioned a lot by Anko-sensei because Hinata always look a little dazed. Of course Hinata got all the question right ,so Anko sighed in defeat and continued the lesson.

It was finally time for art class. Before she entered the classroom she was stopped by Deidara," Hello Hinata, care to explain why my nephew is going over your house today? Not that I mind, but I just wanted to know." It was nice to know his nephew could get a date with the young lady.

"...I just wanted to learn how to paint like him."

" Un, I see have fun, but not too much fun. Sasori may act all cool, but he has a soft side."

Hinata thanked him and took a seat next to Sasori.

Sasori asked," Why are you sitting with me? Why were you talking to my annoying uncle before class even starts?"

Hinata stated simply," Because I wanted to talk about our plans for today and he wanted to know."

" Whats there to talk about? I come over, help you out for a couple of hours, and leave."

Hinata said softly," I think that sounds boring. We should watch a movie together later."

Before Sasori could protest, his uncle started talking about the use of chalk. Sasori was bored of listening to his uncle rant on how how people didn't know how to use it looked at Hinata to see what she was doing, but to his shock Hinata was eating skittles instead of paying attention to the lecture. Hinata noticed Sasori staring at her. When Sasori was about to tell her to put them away, she popped two of them in his mouth. She whispered giggly," Now your my accomplice."

"Hn"

Sasori didn't mind too much. She fed him the green ones, and he loved those.

They both stayed quiet the rest of the class. Occasionally Hinata would pass a couple of skittles to Sasori and he would accept them. Kiba who was behind them was thinking slyly _' So thats who she has plans with. Sasori huh? Who knew he was her type'_

* * *

Lunch came and she was walking to where she sat yesterday. The pale eyed girl spotted Shikamaru, and who looked like his girlfriend,

Shikamaru waved to her and she waved back. Shikamaru introduced his girlfriend," Hey so, this is Temari. Temari this is Hinata. She's a sophomore." Temari looked like the complete opposite of what Hinata expected her to look like. Temari was tall,blonde, looked like she was good at sports. Temari kept her hair in four spikey pony tails, and she was almost as tall as Shikamaru. She also wore a tight, white tank top, and a very long black skirt, and was unexpectedly friendly.

" Hi Hinata, its nice to meet you. Don't worry I don't bite, unless you try to steal my man from me. " Temari held out her hand and Hinata shook it.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed," Your so troublesome, why did you skip school yesterday?"

" I actually had a good reason! My brother, Gaara got into this huge fight, and he got beat up pretty bad. Gaara won of course, nobody can beat him. He took down the whole gang by himself, I took care of him the entire day, but luckily I still had time to make you lunch. He doesn't have many friends because people avoid him."

Hinata shivered slightly wondering what kind of person Gaara was and Shikamaru said," Geez if you told me, I would have come to help you and Gaara out."

Temari smiled gently and said," I know, but your aiming to go to a university, and I don't know what I'm going to do yet."

Shikamaru sighed " I love you, so I'll feel better if you relied on me more. You could always be my wife," he said nervously, blushing slightly. They started snuggling with each other right in front of Hinata.

Hinata thought,'_ Ah, there the type of couple who likes showing there affection to others'_

Temari was feeding him some rice. " Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable Hinata, we could tone it down if you want."

" No I don't mind at all. I think its really sweet that you guys care so much about each other," Hinata said while blushing slightly.

Temari squealed and hugged Hinata ," Aww your so cute! Way different from my violent brothers. Oh and speak of the devil. Gaara come over here!" Hinata turned around to see Gaara. He wasn't as scary as she thought.

Gaara mumbled a hello towards Shikamaru and than he spotted Hinata. "Well aren't you cute? I haven't seen your pretty face around here before" He took a seat next to Hinata.

Temari said," Don't tease the girl too much. Hinata, this is Gaara, my little brother. He's the one that got carelessly got hurt yesterday. Theres plenty of bruises on him so, be careful where you touch him."

Gaara said slyly," Oh she can touch me all she wants"

Hinata immediately blushed a deep red and thought _' He's a lot less scary looking than I thought, and he's kinda nice. When was the last time I've heard someone call me pretty?'_

Hinata nodded. She said quietly," I'll watch where I touch him" Hinata starting staring at Gaara intensely examining his features. Gaara did the same not feeling the least bit nervous. Hinata cleared her throat and announced," Gaara has red hair, no eyebrows, he has a tattoo on his forehead, wears black clothes, has a piercing on his ear, and has nice, green eyes. He's good looking in a bad boy way. " Hinata developed a habit of wanted to exam the features of people that she felt at ease with.

Temari and Shikamaru gawked a little wondering what they were doing. Before they could ask Gaara said," Hinata Hyuuga has pretty, pale eyes, medium length hair, wears no makeup, looks good in skirts, and I think she's pretty attractive. I'm glad that you like what you see." Gaara smirked after seeing her blush lighly," By the way I wear black clothes, so blood stains aren't noticable."

Hinata laughed knowing he probably wasn't joking, but he was somewhat charming. Other students near her, listening to the conversation, ran off when they heard this though causing Hinata to laugh even more.

Gaara asked," Can I have some of your lunch?"

Temari said," You don't like my cooking?"

" You aways make Shikamaru's favorite foods"

Shikamaru chuckled," Sorry little man"

Temari said loudly," No you guys don't know what his favorite foods are. Its gizzard and salted tongue, which I hate. Kankuro usually just buys bread at the cafeteria."

Hinata blinked a couple of times thinking that was weird, Hinata had her lunch made by her housekeeper, but she knows how to cook decently. Hinata liked sweet food things like, cinnamon rolls, and red bean soup. " I can ask someone in my house to make them for you," offered Hinata.

Temari thought that wouldn't be too bad, considering her family situation and they could save some money. Gaara said while smiling a little," Thanks sweety, but I'd like it more if you made it for me" and kissed her hand. Hinata couldn't process all the thoughts running through her mind, and blushed darkly.

" Your welcome," she mumbled.

They all finished up their lunches, and headed back for class.

* * *

After a boring history lesson, Hinata was walking towards her locker to get books for her next class. She saw Sasori and ran to catch up with him" Hi Sasori"

He turned around and saw Hinata," Yo"

"Want to walk to class together?"

Sasori felt tired because he just had P.E. The annoying teacher made them run 30 laps and he just didn't have the energy to do anything, " Do you have any more candy with you?"

Hinata dug through her bag and pulled out some starburst." Yeah I'll walk to class with you" Sasori took five yellow ones and popped them all in his mouth at once making Hinata laugh. After he swallowed them all, he took five more and shoved them inside his pocket. " Your smile is nice, you should laugh more often"

" I'll smile if you say something funny"

" Fair enough"

All of a sudden someone threw something from outside that broke the glass window they were standing next to. Sasori reacted quickly, pushed Hinata down,to the ground, and sheilded her from the glass. Hinata gasped and managed to stutter out," A-Are you okay?" Hinata felt embarrassed considering the position they were in, but quickly erased the thought since Sasori was in pain.

Sasori winced in pain," Yeah, but theres pieces of glass that stabbed my back."

Some students went to call for help and they got Sasori bandaged up. After that, they were sent to the principal's office. Tsunade asked," Sasori, are you alright?'

" Yes, but I'm feeling a bit sore"

"Well thats to be expected"

All of a sudden two random adults burst into the room " How is Sasori doing?," a beautiful woman, with short hair asked.

A man with many piercing showed equal concern by saying," He can still walk right? Does he need surgery? Oh this is all my fault for not looking after him properly!"

Sasori sighed and explained to a confused Hinata," These are my god parents, Pein and Konan. They are boyfriend and girlfriend and have been going out for 3 years already. They are in there first years in college. I'm okay you guys. My back is just a bit sore, and I have a headache."

They were so relieved and happy nothing was wrong with him. Konan asked," Oh Sasori, is this your girlfriend?"

Pein said," You know I met Konan when we were in high school, too."

Sasori said awkwardly," We're just friends, and thanks for checking up on me."

They were both dissapointed Hinata wasn't his girlfriend, so they left to go back to their school.

Tsunade was thinking of who could be the culprit so she ordered her suspects to the room. There in the office was Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara."

Tsunade said,"Naruto you were playing baseball with Kiba, correct? Now Gaara, you were spotted in many gang fights, and you skipped school yesterday. What do you have to say?"

Naruto and Kiba explained that they were nowhere near the window because they were playing in the front of the school.

Gaara didn't really have anything to say. Tsunade asked Gaara again," Were you the one who did it?" Again Gaara said nothing.

Hinata interrupted," Ano I don't think Gaara did it. He's injured and I saw him in the hallway before the glass broke."

Tsunade asked," Okay, Gaara I'll let you off this time, but now I'm really mad because nobody fessed up! You guys can leave now" School was already over because healing Sasori was more difficult. The wound isn't too deep though.

Gaara said," Thanks for explaining that to the blonde devil. I'm pretty grateful."

Hinata said giggling lighly at his joke," No problem Gaara, Sasori why did you protect me?"

Sasori replied," Well I didn't want anything to happen to you, or your face. A girl's face is her pride after all."

Hinata didn't know what to say next. She couldn't believe how Sasori protected her like that," Lets just go to my house now, okay? The limo isn't parked too far away. Gaara do you need a ride?" Sasori thought he misheard her _' Did she just say a limo?'_

Gaara whistled," A limo? Woah thats cool, but I have to pass."

" Why?"

" I got detention earlier for falling asleep in class. I'll see you later though" He smiled and than left. Even Sasori was amazed at how Gaara already got dentention on the second day of school," Invite me some other time okay?"

Hinata nodded and Sasori waved goodbye.

Hinata said," I think you guys would make pretty good freinds"

Sasori didn't mind the other red head, but it didn't seem like they had any common interest. _'Well, it looks like I have some sort of talent for making friends with strange people quickly._ " Maybe..."

Sasori and Hinata walked the block and Sasori almost did a doubletake when he saw the limo. _' Woah she must come from a rich family' _The limo looked as nice as it did on the outside as it did on the inside. _' A really rich family '_ " Woah this is one sick ride."

Hinata smiled happy that Sasori liked the limo," Wait until you see my house. By the way Konan and Pein look like a really nice couple. Where were your parents?"

Sasori looked a bit uncomfortable," Well Konan and Pein take care of me when uncle Deidara can't because my parents passed away when I was young,"

Hinata started tearing up, and before she knew it a couple of tears escaped," Sorry for asking, I kinda know how you feel cause my mother passed away when I was younger."

Sasori wiped away her tears," Don't cry. Its not that important. I can barely even remember my parents anymore. I'm already glad that I have family members that take care of me" He put her head on his shoulder and Hinata calmed down. When they arrived Sasori was absolutely amazed," Hinata, I've seen airports smaller than this."

Hinata smiled slighly," Yeah my father is a big company's president."

"Which company?"

"Apple," Hinata responed like it was no big deal.

"...Damn"

Neji saw the unfamiliar face Hinata brought home. He just suspected that the red head would be a girl. Hanabi thought the same.

Her father Hiashi asked," May I asked who are you?"

Sasori bowed," Hello sir, I'm here to assist your daughter with her art skills. I'm in the same art class as her."

Hinata included," He also sheilded me when someone broke a window! " Hinata lifted Sasori's shirt up to show her father. Hinata was just having fun though. Neji almost choked on his sandwich.

" Hn. Thank you boy for saving my daughter. Who knows what would I do if my precious heir was hurt"

" It was no problem at all. I was just glad I could help her." Neji twitched, he wish he was the one that helped Hinata, but this Sasori was going to have to do a lot more before he got Neji's approval.

Hinata said," Well we're going to be upstairs if any of you need us." Hinata grabbed Sasori's arm and dragged him up many flights of stairs.

Sasori panted," Don't you have any elevators?"

Hinata replied," Why would we need one?" She wasn't out of breath at all.

Hinata had her own floor for her art. Hinata showed Sasori all types of rooms like, animation room, doodle room, chalk room, and many more. There was one room that was completely white. Hinata was saving that for something very special.

Sasori was still trying to take this all in ," So what do you want to start with?"

" Painting," she answered simply. They walked into the correct room and put on smocks. ," Show me how you painted so quickly."

Sasori began," Well I draw the major shapes in a picture first, than I go into detail, but I also started drawing when I was 6" Hinata was still confused," Don't worry about the small details. Go for the features that stand out the most."

Hinata felt a lightbulb go off in her head immediately understanding what he meant," Ah! I see! " Hinata sat down and painted another portrait of Sasori using his advice. When she was done she asked," So, what do you think?"

" Better than before, but it took you 25 minutes to complete. My face is a little too wide."

Hinata sighed in dissapointment. He was right. Hinata tried again and again and everytime Sasori could point something out. After a while, she got tired of hearing Sasori point negative things out. Hinata snapped and painted his right cheek red. He stared in disbelief and grabbed a paintbrush, dipped it in blue paint, and painted her nose a dark blue. It turned into an all out paint war. When it was over there entire face and there clothes were covered in paint. It was like a rainbow exploded on them.

" Sorry," Hinata mumbled," I just got bored."

" Its also my fault, and that was a geat way to relieve any stress. I shoud've complimented you once in a while." They laughed it off and washed their faces together in the bathroom. " Oh! I made you laugh."

Hinata didn't know when she started smiling so much but she replied," Well your face looks really funny right now"

Sasori responded back," Well do does yours Miss purple cheeks"

" And whose fault is it that I now have purple cheeks?"

They started laughing again, and got all the paint cleared off.

On her tenth try Sasori said," Good you got everything right, but it took you 10 minutes. Hinata sighed in exhaustion glad she got a compliment from laughed," Its getting pretty late, maybe I should leave"

" No! Lets go into the star room!" She said eagerly.

Sasori shrugged," No use argueing with you." The room was pretty awesome. Sasori had to admit. "It feels like I'm really outside. Did you paint this?"

Hinata replied," No, my dad had a professional do it for me when I was younger."

" Its nice" Sasori saw Hinata lay flat on the ground. The floor was soft because there was a big, fluffy rug on the ground. Sasori lyed down with Hinata. Hinata found Sasori's hand and held it loosely. Sasori didn't mind. After relaxing for about 20 minutes Sasori was feeling hungry," Can we eat?"

Hinata said dazed,"Huh? Yeah, want to eat with my family?" Sasori didn't feel like eating Deidara's food, so he agreed. Deidara always mixed many ingredients trying to make an explosion of flavor, but it never turned out so well. They walked down the stairs into the dining room," Hinata asked," Is it okay if Sasori eats with us?"

Neji was about to turn his little cousin down, but Hanabi elbowed him and she said," I'd be awesome if he could stay."

Hiashi said to a maid," Hn prepare another plate."

Sasori sat down and started eating," Wow this taste great. "

" Thank you Sasori, your polite, and protective. You are quite the charmer," Hiashi pointed out.

" I appreciate your praise"

Dinner passed without any problems. Neji attempted to kick Sasori many times under the table, but Hanabi stopped him every time. Hiashi asked," Do you want someone to drive you home?"

Sasori said," Yeah, thanks."

Hinata said," I'll go with him" Hinata dragged Sasori out the door, and they got into the car together.

When they were gone Hiashi asked seriously," Do you think I'm going to get some grandchildren soon?" Neji spit out his water, and mumbled something like Hinata is way too good for him.

Hinata and Sasori talked about the next time they should meet up. They exchanged numbers. After seeing Sasori off, Hinata went to bed, but not before texting Sasori " Goodnight"


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Not Okay to Bully Someone, But it's Okay to Get Revenge**

Her cousin Neji went to her house to pick her up to got to school, only to see her drooling all over her pillow. Neji yelled," HINATA! Wake up! It's time to go to school!" Neji was histeric along with Hinata, trying to comb her hair and get all the tangles out. Than she grabbed a jar of nutella, a spoon and ran out to Neji's car. Hinata was scooping out the nutella happily and Neji commented," Shouldn't you get something else to eat?"

" Just drive! I need to get to the library to finish my homework!" Hinata said loudly with a spoonful of nutella in her mouth. The reason why she didn't get to finish at home was because she was up all night watching a drama called "Playfull Kiss" and fell asleep on the couch.

Hinata was yawning while opening her locker. Today, she was wearing a blue shirt with a silver owl on it. She also wore tight fitting black jeans. Finally arriving at her destination, she realized the only person there was the librarian Kakashi. He sat there lazily reading his favorite series "Ichi Ichi Paradise". There were some people say that it's just some adult book, and Kakashi won't even let the book out of his site.

Kakashi greeted her with a smile," Good morning Hinata, are you looking for a book?"

" Not today, I'm just here to finish homework" Hinata logged on to the computer and finished her work quickly, and asked Kakashi " What time is it right now?"

" It's 7:35 a.m," Kakashi said " Don't the computers tell the time?"

" The times are all wrong," Hinata sighed. There were 10 minutes until her homeroom started, and Gaara walked in unexpectedly.

Gaara had bedhead, hs usual spikey hiar was even more out of place today. He had had bags under his eyes, and with his natural raccon eyes, he looked even crankier than usual.

" Your hair is mess," Hinata said teasingly while messing around with it some more. " You look awful today"

Gaara complained," There was the most annoying people having a barbeque at 11:00 and than the noise, cheery laughs just wouldn't stop!"

**Flashback**

_A clearly wasted man was yelling loudly," YOOO! I met this chick online right? It turned out to be some fat guy when we met in person. Life seriously sucks"_

_" That's just because your ugly"_

_" Your ugly"_

_" You so ugly, Orochimaru says,"ew" when he see you"_

_"...assbutt"_

_Than there was this woman with a smoker voice cackling like a witch. Just seriously cackling._

_There were many other others at this party, but when someone decided to break Gaara's mailbox. That's when shit went down._

_Gaara decided it was time to get the metal bat. Gaara jumped out of his window because using doors was too mainsteam. Gaara walked towards the people making the oise and his neighbor spotted Gaara and started sweating._

_" G-guys keep the noise down"_

_It was the drunk who said this," Why? Or else this little shorty will beat us up?" Gaara had a small complex about his height. Gaara was 5'6 but hated being looked down on. " You better go to sleep little boy"_

_Gaara started laughing evily," AHAHAHAHAHA" and than stopped abruptly, smashing the beer bottle the man was holding. The demon in Gaara has been released, and all of hell broke loose._

Hinata said ," Looks like you had a tough night." _' I feel bad for the suckers who messed with had a hard time sleeping already'_

" You have no idea"

The bell rang, and they left to go to homeroom together. So, Hinata sat down next to Sasori, and Gaara sat down next to Hinata. Karin, who was sitting behind them thought _' its no fair that she gets to sit next to two hot guys!'_ while biting her lip in envy.

Chiyo was teaching english, and man was it boring. It was so boring Chiyo fell asleep on the projector. Karin started flinging pieces of paper at Hinat's hair, but whenever Hinata looked back Karin looked away.

Hinata sighed while going through her hair to see if there was any more pieces of paper left. Karin continued to throw a few more, and some pieces hit Gaara and Sasori. Gaara got pissed off and decided when enough was enough. Gaara chewed up a few pieces of gum, and stuck them on a piece of paper quickly.

He got up and to everyone's surprise, he stuck the paper to Karin's hair. " Have fun getting that out"

Karin yelled loudly," What? You can't do this to me!"

To Gaara it just sounded like," Blah blah blah, Sauke's so hot! Whine, nag, whine"

Gaara glared at her," Why can't I?"

Karin shut up, and proceded in trying to get the gum out the rest of class.

Sasori asked," Why'd you do that?"

Gaara said," She was throwing paper at Hinata"

" It's paper, you stuck gum in her hair"

"So? I just wanted to stick up for Hinata"

Hinata said," I don't think it was nice of you, it was funny, but you know not right"

Sasori sighed," You have no common sense bro"

" Whatever "

Hinata thought '_ Do guys just not get mad at each other? When Sakura broke one of Ino's nails, they stopped talking to each other for 3 days!'_

Walking down the stairs, they saw Kabuto bullying Choji.

Kabuto taunted," Hmph, what are you gonna do about it?" while throwing Choji down to the ground.

Choji said," C-come on man, can't we just work this out?"

Kabuto sneered and took the bag of chips out of Choji hands " I'm doing a favor for you fatty "

Choji was on the ground, his usual calm face was gone and he glared angrily at Kabuto.

" Get up and fight if you want your chips back, " Kabuto said. Choji was a pacifist though, and he refused to fight anyone unless it was a dire situation. Choji was bullied often, if it wasn't crap coming from Kabuto than it was probably by some of the delinquent upperclassmen.

Gaara whispered," I can't stand watching this anymore" but before Gaara could come to rescue Choji something surprising happened.

Loud footsteps were coming their way, and a slim girl came out yelling. She jumped off a few stairs yelling, " INO KICK!" and Kabuto's face met Ino's pointy heel. " Be grateful you were kicked by a beautiful girl like me," she said while tossing her hair back.

Kabuto was on the ground, his face was was red where Ino recently kicked him. Ino grabbed Choji's chips back with two of her beauitfully painted nails, which could probably scratch somebody's eyes out.

Sasori asked," Um...what? Who are all these random people popping out?"

Hinata and Gaara gave Choji a hand and helped him get back up. Sasori asked in confusion," Excuse me? Am I the only one who has no idea whats going on?"

Gaara said," Hey Ino"

Hinata mentioned quietly," Its nice to see you again."

"I give up," Sasori said and just sat down on a stair.

Ino explained," Yeah well nobody can mess with my friends, I'm willing to break all my nails for this guy. Choji has always been there for me. Sakura's different though, she's more like a sister to me, so that means we can critisize each other."

_Flashback_

_Ino was 12 years old and her hair was down all messily, her clothes were wet, and her hair had many knots in it. She was crying silently under an apple tree because she was going to confess to Sasuke through a love letter, but a few of the girls in her class found out and sabotaged her. They tripped her, Ino fell in a muddy puddle so she ended up looking like a terrible mess. One of the meaner girls took out Ino's hair elastic and said " She thinks she's just so pretty, but look at her now!" Ino's confidence instantly left her, and she had nothing to say to defend herself. _

_" My letter is all wet now...I look terrible. Sasuke won't even consider me right now. " She buried her head in her knees dejectedly. A chubby boy that was in her class spotted Ino and walked over to the tree Ino was under. Ino looked up wondering what this fat kid wanted and asked," What are you looking at? Did you come to laugh at me like the others?" _

_"N-No, this is my family's apple tree..." _

_"Oh..."_

_" So, what happened to you?" Choji asked, and he took a seat next to Ino after picking climbing the trees to pick the apples. Tears filled Ino's blue eyes, and she briefly explained what happened to her._

_Choji smiled at Ino gently and invited her in his house, so she could wash up. She agreed after Choji persuaded her._

_A delicious sweet smell greeted them when Ino walked in. Choji's family welcomed them both kindly and Ino introduced herself. " Choji, where's your bathroom?"_

_Choji said," Third door on the left. "_

_Ino looked at her reflection in the mirror, and saw the horrible state she was in. First, she cleaned her face, washing off all her makeup in the process. Next, she combed her hair out, but it was still frizzy. She changed into her gym t-shirt. Ino thought that she looked so...plain and average. Nobody would even give her a second glance._

_Ino came out, and Choji's mom hugged her tightly " Ohhh it must have been painful for you. Would you like some of the apple pie I just finished? Fresh out of the oven!"_

_Shikamaru just came over. He was with Choji a lot so it wasn't a big surprise. Ino replied " I don't really want anything to eat. I don't want to gain weight..."_

_Shikamaru said," Some guys like girls with some meat on their bones you know" he said while taking a big bite out of his slice of pie. _

_Choji said just walking into the room," Hey Ino! You look different. "_

_Ino sighed," Yeah I know"_

_" I think I like you looking more natural" Choji smiled warmly. " Why don't you a slice of pie?"_

_All of a sudden, Ino felt guilty for judging Choji only by his looks. " I'll have a small piece..." After taking a bite out of the warm pie, Ino felt stupid for always starving herself, and going on those diets. _

_The next day at school, Sakura greeted Ino ," Hey! Your not wearing any makeup today! "_

_Ino glanced over at Choji. " Yeah, I decided to wear less. "_

" And that's the story of how Choji and I became friends! "

Sasori said," Okay...I didn't ask you for your life story" trying to grasp the situation.

A few more minutes passed and the bell wrang. Nobody moved though, It was a tiring morning and Gaara suggested," Can't we just skip school today?" It was a beautiful day, and there were only a few clouds in the sky.

Choji declined politely and returned to class while dragging Ino with him.

Hinata said," I-I never skipped class before though..."

Gaara gasped sarcastically," Wow really? We better start now than"

Hinata let out an annoyed laugh," Oh haha"

Cocking an eyebrow Sasori said," Count me in too"

They sneaked downstairs quietly, and they were about to open the door to leave until Chiyo told them to stop.

" Do you youngsters have hall passes with you?"

Gaara answered," Yeah!" and held three up.

A pause was in the air and Chiyo said," I see, carry on" and just left.

Hinata asked," Where'd you get those?"

Gaara answered," I made them"

Sasori said," Well Chito is my grandma, so it wouldn't really matter even if you didn't have those"

Hinata said," You must have a really big family..."

Now thinking about it, he realized Hinata was right. Even though his parents weren't around anymore, that doesn't mean he doesn't have friends and other relatives to support him.

They started walking around the shopping center of Konoha occasionally going in a store to browse, than things got interesting. They ran into Naruto and Kiba at Burger King and the cashier taking their orders was Temari.

Temari's eyes popped, and she said shakingly," Wh-what are you guys doing here!"

Gaara would cock an eyebrow if he had one.

Kiba and Naruto started laughing," AHAHAHA Burger King? Only fat people work at Burger king!"

" DO I LOOK FAT TO YOU?!" Temari jumped in from of them, grabbed them by there collar, and than slammed their heads together roughly.

Sasori asked the cashier," Um can I have some more ketchup?"

The manager yelled clearly angry," Temari! You're fired! All you other brats need to get out too!" They quickly ran out of the fast food joint.

Temari said dejectedly," God, I can't believe I got fired from that greasy place"

Hinata said apologetically while looking down," S-Sorry Temari, we didn't want you to lose your job"

Kiba and Naruto apologized too," Yeah we're sorry"

" Why do you need a job?" Gaara asked concerned.

" We...haven't had enough money to pay the bills, because a debt has been forming for quite a while now. "

"It can't be that bad, how much do we owe?"

"...6,000 u.s dollars"

"WHAT?!"

Gaara sighed. " Okay...where are we gonna get that much money?"

Hinata said," Well, my father is a rich since he's Apple's president. Maybe we can loan you the money somehow"

Temari eyes lit up for a second but decided," No, it wouldn't be right to just take the money from your family. I wouldn't feel right unless I earn the money on my own."

Hinata asked," Does Shikamaru know about this?"

"Yeah, he's been trying to help out too"

Hinata started to grin and said," My dad is hosting an anime convention because I was complaining the lack of them here, and we're short on entertainment and staff. So, how would you like to do something?"

Kiba said," I love anime! When's the convention?"

Naruto blurted out," I'll be there! Believe it!"

Hinata answered," It's still a month away, so theres a lot of time to prepare."

Without thinking Naruto went over and hugged Hinata for a second in his excitement. Sasori looked over at her and noticed her face a light shade of pink and wondered curiously _' Does Hinata have a crush on this dunce? Well I guess this doesn't concern me'_ In celebration, they all went to Ichiruka Ramen because they never got there food at Burger King.

Hinata was eating a small bowl of miso ramen, and watched in amusement as Naruto's order came out. It was a big bowl of ramen with foods like lobster, shrimp, pork, and other miscellaneous foods. The soup looked rather strange too because it was red, but didn't smell spicy. Naruto offered a bite and she accepted on a whim, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Hinata didn't like it much, and it made her feel a little sick since she never had anything like it before.

Hinata smiled at Naruto anyway and continued eating hoping to get rid of the sick feeling. It didn't help much and she felt like her head was aching, and her stomach was churning.

Sasori was watching her and roughly took Hinata's hand. " We're going over there "

He walked her over to a local pharmacy, and bought her some medicine. " You want to eat anything before you take that? "

Hinata was thinking how considerate Sasori was being and said," Sure"

They went to a bread store, where Hinata just bought some sweet bread. Sasori paid for her of course.

Munching happily she ate the bread in content at a nearby park Sasori took her to. After drinking the medicine, her headache went away and her stomach felt much better. Hinata was sitting on a tire swing set seat and took a stick. She was just sketching some random objects in the sand. Sasori Stood up on the same tire seat she was sitting on, and started swinging.

" H-Hey, don't you think this is dangerous?"

Sasori cooly replied," No, I've done this a couple times before."

"Oh...does that mean you've been here with other girls?"

"I only come here with girls that always has candy with her, excels in art, and has beautiful eyes." Sasori was so sly, it was unfair how comfortable he always was around her. He glanced at her and asked " Would you be jealous if I came here with other girls? "

Hinata swinging slightly replied " Maybe just a little"

Hinata glanced up at Sasori from above, her cheeks a little red. Sasori looked down at her and smiled slightly before looking up at the sky. "So, does that feel good?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, standing up on the swings "

" All little kids have tried this before, you've never tried?"

" Nope "

" You need to get out more princess"

Sasori jumped off the tire and instructed Hinata. " Since you probably can't just jump on to the tire like I can, I'll walk you through it. Okay, first put your legs through the tire hole. Than all you have to do is hold the chains and just pull yourself up slowly. "

Hinata was able to do that with a little bit of struggle. "Ah! I was able to do it!" Hinata sincerely smiled and thanked Sasori. Sasori laughed and than jumped on the same tire Hinata was using. "Aren't we a little too close? I...don' exactly mind this though." They were only a few inches away and she could smell the minty gum he was chewing_. ' Ah, I shouldn't be creeping on him like this'_

Sasori replied," Yeah. I don't either." while looking into her eyes.

In a moment, the swing suddenly broke, sending the two of them falling. Hinata landed on her back ungracefully, and saw who she landed on. Hinata laughed while Sasori struggled to get up. " Ugh, you should probably lay off on all that candy"

"Yeah...but I won't" Hinata stuck her tongue out and laughed whole heartedly. " Oh sorry about falling on you you. I always feel like I'm relying on you. Did the cuts on your back heal yet?"

" Gravity, what are you gonna do? Yeah, my cuts healed for the most part." He and Hinata stumbled to get up. "I'll walk you home now." It was a silent walk, but it was pleasent and the wind was refreshing.

Hinata got home a little later than usual and all her family members were out doing something. Neji was at Lee's house studying for a chapter test, Hanabi had soccer practice until 9, and her dad was an imortant meeting in America and he wouldn't be back til next week. Hinata feeling lonely, just curled up on her couch and decided that she'd text Sakura and a few other friends.

* * *

At school, there were many people who were curious about Sasori and Hinata. Rumors were going around that they were dating after the two of them were seen at the park. Hinata had to explain what really happened so many times, it got exhausting. Asuna, our homeroom teacher replacing Iruka, was explaining how the cultural festival was in 2 weeks.

Asuna asked," Okay, so do you guys have any suggestions?"

Kiba suggested," How about a maid cafe?"

There were many girls who rejected that idea.

" That's just so unorigional "

" Think about how us girls have to feel! Won't it feel like we're selling ourselves?"

Gaara whispered to Hinata," I think you'd look pretty cute in maid outfit, you know not in a creepy way"

Hinata giggled a bit. Ino suggested," What about a spring cafe? I mean it's winter right now, so it might be refreshing to turn our classroom into a warm, and flowery could serve ice cream mochi, sweet tea, and sugar cookies."

There was some whispering going around, and everyone cast teir votes. The spring cafe fot more than half the class's votes.

Asuna said," Well there you have it! Also are there any girls that would like to participate in the beauty pageant? "

So far it was Ino, Sakura, Karin, and a couple of other girls.

Gaara raised his hand," I would like to nominate Hinata" And this was rather shocking because Gaara rarely participated in class discussions.

Naruto said," Yeah I agree."

Kiba thought aloud," She'd definitely be one of the prettiest girls if she entered."

Sasori looked up from his seat and included," She's the one for the job"

Hinata was about to protest," B-But I don't think that I'll be a good choice."

Karin was agreeing with Hinata because seriously how can a girl who wears no makeup and has absolutle no knowledge about boys actually have a chance of winning?

Ino wrapped an arm around Hinata." Don't worry, we'll make you super pretty." Ino grinned in a scary way. " I promise, I'll make this as painless as possible"

Hinata put her head on her desk thinking _' I didn't want this much attention. Gosh this all happened so fast, I have no idea how I'm gonna be able to deal with this ' _It was a bit ironic, the usually calm and composed girl is now stressing out over a small beauty pageant.


End file.
